


Eugene Gets Gangbanged

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: I don't know anymore.





	Eugene Gets Gangbanged

Eugene was having a jolly good time. He was being spitroasted, as usual. Rosita was wearing her ginormous monster cock strap-on dildo and pounding it into his mouth while she pulled on his pigtails (he had done his hair like Punky Brewster at her request), and Siddiq was fucking his fat ass while he choked him with his stethoscope. 

Then, the bedroom door opened, and Luke the music teacher entered, followed by Jerry. 

“Did we miss anything?” they asked. 

Siddiq and Rosita rolled Eugene onto his back so Luke the music teacher could stick his chode into the bullet-maker’s bellybutton while Jerry titty-fucked his manboobs. Abraham’s ghost showed up to watch. 

Rosita took her monstrous strap-on out of Eugene’s drooling maw and started finger-blasting her heart-shaped box. Father G walked in and put his wee-wee into Eugene’s empty mouth, since this was a free-for-all. 

Eventually, everyone ejaculated – even Rosita – and sprayed Eugene with so much love fluid that he looked like a bloated glazed donut. 

Eugene nutted. 


End file.
